Whipping air
by To. You - From. Me
Summary: Himemiya is her house-mate after transferring from Tokyo. Himeko experiences the weird relationship they have. Himemiya goes through the confusion. CxH!
1. week one: day seven…

_Another story, curtsy of my imagination… I guess– brief note: please be patient, it might take some time to update because of University.  
><em>_Enjoy, please. (I really don't care what anyone thinks of how I write.) I'll say this ahead of the chapter, sorry for mistakes.  
>Review or be content reading. :) <em>

_[And 'distracted' and 'pressured', oh and also 'winded', I know it's past tense, but it fits for those paragraphs. There are a few… Okay?]_

**Whipping air**

_**week one:** day seven_

"It is too late for you to be awake, Himeko-san," was murmured against the sensitive skin of her neck, those sinful soft lips brushing against her racing pulse, sending a current of electricity to travel over her body. Her body is trembling for a reason she didn't want to accept… even as her heart pounds, her mind close to blanking.

It is the first official week since meeting and being forcefully housed together with the enigmatic Himemiya heiress and she still froze at the sound of that smooth voice sliding into her ears.

But… those eyes were showing no kindness when in public, no warmth as her body pressed to her back. Pushing her deeper in the bed, those arms were supporting her body from crushing Himeko's.

'Why is it that I can't escape from her grasp? Underneath it all…the serenity is anger, a bitter poison.' Himeko sighs into the pillow. Wrists caught, body pressured by pleasurable weight as it made her shift uneasily.

Her nether regions to tingle, the aggressive side of Himemiya was alluring, more so when she was hissing commands to stay quiet and the grip changes perceptibly to know that it was a trap to see if she was foolish enough to run away. She was merely playing a game with her.

With her as the prey and Himemiya as the hunter. Himeko didn't understand why she caught the eye of the idol since transferring. She was not interesting, clumsy and had her share of embarrassing moments, such as falling to gravity as she was putting her shoes on, stammering out an answer when the teacher called upon her. She isn't pretty, her body is plain and… burning.

It is within temptation as she bit her bottom lip to distract her from the moan wanting to come out because of Himemiya's intentional nips on her neck, nearing the hollow dip by her collarbone. The dark hair draping her sight of the door, her only exit…and she asked herself, 'Why did she choose to torment me? Is it because I am different from the other students?'

She tries her best to turn her head, to look at the youthful and so beautiful face, as her beseeching gaze caught sapphire. The raw emotion stole the breath from her lungs, it is starting all over. But she couldn't fall into the trap, no matter how sensual the heartbeats are, echoing into her ears, lulling her into a calm state as she grows more comfortable with that toned slim body on hers.

The weight over her body lessens (and she panics), the heat made her yearn for prolonged contact of skin, of body heat to stay warm in the cool wind drafts of September.

"You should…will go to your room and_…_" The voice is breathless, trailing off as though in a daze.

Hands suddenly push her over the edge and onto a hard floor, her lungs draw in air desperately, winded and dizzy, she stumbles out of the room with a heavy heart. Her heart hurts, she furrows her brows in frustration and tries to forget about the pangs.

Sapphire eyes blaze ferociously

"…Just get out of here!" That voice yells, she ignores the stinging of her heart.

For once, she is feeling so pitiful before her legs could actually move without wobbling. Her eyes sting with the familiar sensation of tears ready to spill, but she swallows the lump in her throat and sighs as she stands to leave, pausing every once in a while until the vertigo went away.

Her mind is obviously distracted.

Those intoxicating sensations aren't fading, and it makes her heart ache as though physically pained to leave. And she didn't want to leave, that body is warm, consoling, it sooths her fears and worries, but it isn't what quells her, but who.

'But it would do you best to forget…' Those eyes that scorned her, made her ache and want, for longing caresses her body screams for. But this wasn't what she wants, though the Himemiya heiress can give her what she needs to know that it was reality.

There are thoughts to forget and memories to remember always. Those nimble fingers that would trail along her spine, tickling the small of her back as she groaned, and sighed with content when that mouth from two nights ago would torture her sensitive neck. Arms wrapped around her, body pressing down against her; it had become a familiar pattern she was acquainted with, even now.

The storm behind sapphire eyes, a fragile mind hiding behind the stone mask. But even stone could weather away, weakening from what it couldn't protect from. The heart.

Angry gestures trying to relapse her gentle touches like medicine to cure a sickness.

It was like cold air whipping her to reconcile for her strange tender behavior, but as soon as those actions were touching her body, it would be gone, buried deep and hopefully lost.

'Enough Himeko, stop fooling yourself.' She didn't want to believe that she was falling for such a person. But she could not help whom her heart chooses to fall in love with, even if it pains her to know that_…_

A person who was out of her league and would probably laugh at her for being so stupid. With the cruelest of words, and the gentlest of voices, Himemiya would ridicule her, pity her, humiliate her.

It was tiring. She didn't understand why Himemiya was agitated with her. One day, she would be nice, then next hour–_ nevermind day_– the dark-haired teen would watch her with her hackles raising and narrowing eyes.

Himeko leans against the wall, the door was thankfully shut before the solitary tear runs down her cheek. Her nose congests as she sniffles, looking sadly towards the mahogany entrance where the Himemiya would be laying in her bed.

'Why couldn't it be someone else?' The thought is less than comforting when she picks herself up and walks to her assigned bedroom. Ready to fall to the darkness and slumber for an eternity if she had the choice to do so. Himemiya's welcome wasn't exactly warming or tender– but it fulfills her with more promise than anything else.

She wonders why Himemiya isn't as gentle as she looks, and then the thoughts evolves into daydreams from there as her eyes close, desperately holding onto the sensations created from those slender hands before. The pillow is soaking with her bittersweet tears, drying up through her dreams.

_'Day five daydream and I don't understand. Why do your words murder me, even when I heard you say them before? Are you trying to kill me?' Her lungs needed oxygen, those familiar hands and fingers drew the most interesting of designs on her bare abdomen. _

_With fingers grazing the dip of her navel and close to her erogenous zone by her sides. The soft pads of her fingertips were hypnotizing in the ghosting movements across her taut stomach as she arched._

_"Chikane–" A brutal kiss to her lips stopped her name from ending with the dreadful 'chan' suffix._

_"Do. Not. Speak_…I don't want to hear it. You're mine, always_…" A hand tilted her head so she could see the eyes that glinted dangerously in the night, even without the light, she bet she could find her way to the Himemiya. ___

___An arm wrapped around her waist and propped her body to lay against the front of Himemiya, where her hands slithered down and cupped a breast. Palming it ____possessively as shivers ran down Himeko's spine, the contact maddened her, and had her nipples peaked. _

_She felt the familiar clench of her sex as those lips parted and leaned to kiss her___… that warm body so firm and secure despite the dislike Himemiya directed at her, at times.____

_'This is properly obscured by___… not love;___ but_…why does she make me feel this way_? Why her?' ____Her breath was labored more noticeably, harmonizing to the rapid thumps of her heart. _

_Himeko bit her lip, screwing her eyes shut when she felt distracted by the pain as it hummed on her bottom lip, Himeko can say she is lying when it is not love. _

_That was when Himemiya laughed, charming and deceptive chimes that alluded to one thinking she was happy, but it was nothing but sadistic pleasure. There was no kiss to receive, she has been deceived. Again– but still, she didn't care, for the moment she felt daring, even half-naked._

_Himeko really wanted that kiss, it would be her first and last one because___… she didn't have in her to deny these incorrigible emotions reigning like a maelstrom. 'I love you, Chikane___…' She wanted to scream, cry and laugh at how elated and relieved she felt._______

_______Never had Himeko felt so certain about feelings, or emotions, they always seemed to jump on you. Never giving you time to adjust, you had to adapt and accept whatever was coming._______

_______"C-C-Chi___…" Her heart skipped a beat when that smooth chuckle was near, that fire raged across her body when lips, sculpted and full, brushed against her own. __________

__________Teasing, as though Himemiya loved the pleasant thrums she derived of how their mouths connected so perfectly. Even when Himeko bumped her nose to Chikane's. It didn't matter, though. In any way, the imperfection added to their body reactions. That every hovering touch sent Himeko whimpering, and Himemiya to let the burning desire to ravish her teen house-mate where they lay in her bedroom.__________

__________"Gods, Himeko__________… Just__________…__________" She could barely hear Chikane's voice, it was inaudible. "__________…Stay here with me."______________________________

__________Then Himemiya's lips branded a passionate trail under her chin, pecking at the one sensitive spot that made Himeko so responsive to her touch. __________

__________The neck was delicious, sweet sweat, the racing pulse under her tongue, and how Himemiya wrapped those lithe strong arms around her petite waist, pulling her more closely, in personal space and making that path of licks, kisses and sinful nips more intimate than it was. __________

__________Himeko never wanted it to end. __________

__________That tongue was powerful, seductive and sensual after her mouth latched onto her collarbone, making a red spot become anew with her brand. It left her breathless when hips grinded against her behind, her body trembled. Arms embraced her so securely.__________

__________And the thin barrier receipting to her pleasure was damning__________… she could barely keep herself together before dark dilated eyes bore into hers, her neck open to those nipping lips as her head was thrown back.____________________

____________________'Such a pulling gaze', and Himeko gasped when questing agile fingers had curiously dipped past the elastic band of her underwear, rubbing near her sacred mound. ____________________

____________________She could feel the coarse hairs as though it were her own exploring hand, the heat of her desire, and was surprised by the copious amounts of liquid lust that ruined her panties__________…____________________________________________________________Himeko hissed as fingers went further south, swiping across her sensitive bundle of nerves.______________________________

______________________________ It was amazing, her body felt so__________… so hot, and high, otherworldly.________________________________________

________________________________________It was__________…__________________________________________________

Morning already, and she could hear the bird chirping. The sun to bathe her room in glorious happy colors. It makes her mood a tad bit better before dreads flutters in her stomach, because Himemiya wasn't going to change. It will be the same routine, over and over.

Her heart thumps painfully, breath beginning to get ragged at the thought of those wonderful to strike her helplessly. As they darkened when they travel along the contours of her body…

Himeko shakes her head, dismissing that daydream. It was beyond her grasp.

She sits up, hands on her lap before she decided to stretch. All those stiff muscles from hanging half on the bed and half left to dangle precariously. Then, the petite blonde was aware of the sticky situation between her legs because of her… arousing dream that involved a very sexy Himemiya.

Combing her hair back, she chooses to shower off the perspiration off from the heat of her fantasy. A silk blouses two sizes too big is stripped off, next is her shorts. Himeko is more in surprise to know that she didn't once trip or tip to the side and hit her head.

'But that would be in Chikane's favor, she hates me, after all…' A despondent sigh rips past from her mouth.

She tip-toes to the stand-in shower, delicately turning the tap between hot and cool. Himeko looks at the creamy ceiling, seeing swirling designs and was reminded of her dream once again. It was incorporeal, nothing else.

Yet, she couldn't help but revel in the feel of the tongue lashing roughly against the skin of her neck, and how– all too real– it felt. The heat of that strong tall body fitting to her back and grinding against her ass. Arms drawing her tightly against the slim form until there was no more space.

Himeko bites her bottom lip, distracted by the sensations of reliving that wild fantasy.

"Oh gods, she is a pile of my temptation."

Before the water was to wrinkle her hands, she pulled out of the shower and turns the knob to stop the water from flowing. The towel wrapping tightly for her delicate frame as she opens the door to change into her uniform and attend the academy that was so high on a hill.

It is going to be a killer on the thighs. Unless… Himemiya shares that limousine of hers. But Himeko doubts it and needs breakfast because of her hunger.

She wonders how awkward it is going to be…

* * *

><p><strong><em>to be continued…<em>**


	2. week two: day one…

_You know I don't own Kannazuki no Miko. (It seems my obsession upped the ante.)_

_[Some past tenses fit… but this is my knowledge of English. So, please bare with it.] I had to force myself to write this! Please appreciate it by reading or reviewing. I **might** edit this in the future. Sorry if it sucks._

_**week two:** day one_

_Why was she acting so surprised by the gentle caress on her cheek?_

_Or how she trembled when that all-too powerful gaze pulled her close?_

_Perhaps it was the fire lapping at her skin wherever those hands touched her._

_Those hands, so gentle and slender, rested on the small of her back. Arms pulled her closer, her breath hitched, Himeko felt suffocated. But her body didn't dare lie of its desire, she felt her thighs clench, anything to relieve the ache that was wakening._

_Chikane leaned closer, sapphire eyes unbelievably clear and very deep with emotion. They said what she couldn't, and Himeko bit her lip to hold back the whimper as agile fingers drew designs on her skin, underneath the shirt she wore._

_She pulled her head to rest on her shoulder, surprising Himeko, once again. Usually, Himemiya would be nipping at her neck; obsessive with branding her…it was unlike her to behave so endearingly, as though she truly wanted her. Himeko shook her head, 'no way that is true. It would be torture… because it's always a game to her. It must be if she takes joy in pain.'_

_"Don't, Chikane…" Her voice was steady, but her pounding heart, under the hand that enfolded it in warmth and hardened her nipple, could certainly tell of her lie. Himeko's hands tangled in the dark hair to bring their bodies impossibly closer –Himeko burned at the contact, it was pleasant, but it gave her a longing ache. Deep and imploring eyes looked at her, taking her breath away once again, Chikane was so beautiful. But the promise in those eyes was erotic._

_"Why do you lie? That is not what your body is saying to me. I can see the taut nipples, begging for a tongue to taste. If you want me now… beg." Himemiya whispered softly, blowing hot air unto the shell of her ear. Himeko ached, swallowing the lump in her throat, but she sighed in exasperation –Chikane was going to kill her, yet she would die a happy girl if it came to that, and she was sure it wouldn't ever._

_Her legs wrapped around the slim waist, pressing against her, and she fought for courage. "Well… I believe it's the other way around…" Himeko said innocently, rolling over and straddling the Himemiya heiress. She leaned down; their lips inches apart, her gaze flickered briefly with lust before she smiled. _

_Smashing their mouths to each other, it was bruising… it was demanding. Chikane wrapped her arms around her dainty shoulders, moulding them together, her breath hitched at the barest of caresses to the back of her neck, raising fine hairs goosebumps in its wake._

_"Do you think I am weak to fall under this seduction…?" Chikane gazed at her with amusement, but the fire in those eyes wasn't lost to her. The promise of rough touches, pleasurable cries and making love to her until she passed out was a very pleasant surprise._

_"Chikane…" Himeko didn't like the breathy quality of her voice, it sounded so wanton, needy –but in every way, it was begging for more without the 'please'. _

_There was passion lapping at her skin, there were mind-numbing sensations when Chikane pulled her near, connecting their mouths once again. Himeko closed her eyes, slanting and parting her lips to battle with Chikane's powerful tongue –losing in dominance to surrender to the gentle caresses and how she left no inch alone. Hands splayed on her back, desire was a line drive to third base. The heat of her, soft curves and slender limbs, pressed against her in the most torturous of ways. It made her moan, Himeko's questing fingers slipped under the band of Himemiya's lingerie, feeling smooth skin and the dimples of her butt._

_Chikane being underneath her was overwhelming in lust; it blanked her mind to think of the position. For once, she managed to be on top. And opening her eyes, Himeko whimpered when she saw the hungry stare. Flushed and aroused, the petite blonde pulled one hand from her sensuous panties, placing over a breast. _

_The flesh was soft, and so very warm to the touch. _

_It was easy to see that Himemiya was on the same train of desire; her nipples were hard and awaiting. The more she looked at her housemate's breasts; she wanted to lick the pebble hard nipple, to taste the sweet perspiration beading that pale body. To worship the goddess writhing from her caresses and looks. Himeko inhaled sharply, feeling dizzy at how bold she was, but she couldn't deny the bolts of desire that ran through her at the notion of being top. _

_Dominating and in power, it was the next greatest thrill than consequences. Himeko sighed in content, the lust injected was diminishing but it didn't take the sexy image away from her. _

_She would always remember the Himemiya's body, lithe muscles, svelte pale skin, warm to the touch, that smouldering gaze, sense of feeling safe in her embrace or how her possessive acts made her want for more than lust. That the fast thudding beats of her heart under her hand weren't lying, those eyes, dark and unfathomable, were drowning in lust, but also a deeper emotion._

_It made her pulse jump, 'Am I… falling in love… with you?' The simple thought made those words sound so easy to say. As though they were natural than collecting stamps, but books lied of riding into the sunset with her prince, they covered the pain of unrequited love with adventure and friendship. It wasn't easy to forget about love –trust played a big role, and Himeko felt as though this wasn't falling in love. Maybe she was going to –but she didn't mind loving Chikane if it came to that._

_"Ah! Chikane! Don't touch me like… that…" Himeko murmured –desperately holding back to moan to escape._

_"Why not? I need to feel you." the husked reply came, fingers delicately tracing her labia and entering her so suddenly. Himeko cries out in surprised passion._

_Himeko melted at a hand cupping her sex, fingers slid past the barrier of her underwear and ran along the wet slit. "You…shouldn't have to use excuses."_

_Himeko lifted her head up, stealing a quick kiss before blushing and continued to mumble, "Because you should by now, I am yours." 'You've had my heart since first week.'_

_"I know." It was whispered, and she breathed in shakily when a digit dipped in her and flicked across her swollen clit._

"Wake up, Kurusugawa-san." A cold voice greets Himeko to wake up, the light of morning hits her and she sits up, wearily blinking and setting her gaze on Himemiya's standing form. It is clear to see that she opened the curtains and roused her from the land of dreams. Pleasant dreams, however incorporeal they were. She looks at Himemiya again, their eyes connecting before Himeko breaks it and clears her throat.

"I… thought it is the weekend. Why did you wake me up so early?" Himeko asks, ignoring the burning stare and how her body reacts to the pleasant tingling in her lower abdomen. A lump catches on her way to swallowing and she shivers as the silence turns palpable with tension, Himeko shifts under the blanket, that dream affects her more than she thinks.

Himemiya doesn't answer for a while; the atmosphere is making her breath more raggedly. She can feel desire flushing her skin, the urge to feel those fingers buried in her is more desperate. Himeko blinks, mustering up the courage to speak before that smooth voice is echoing in her ears. "It is because you are my date for a meaningless night with strangers my father has invited on a whim."

The word, meaningless, slices deep into her heart and she holds her wince in check. 'Why can't I ignore these feelings for you? I feel like a fool for falling under your charms.' A stuttering breath releases before she forces a small smile on her lips. Biting her lips until split won't help and she nods.

"When do we get ready?" She inquires, looking into oceanic eyes and losing herself. She knew the storm behind them, dark and dusty –she knew those eyes could hypnotize anyone with weak will, and she fell prey to the impending waves crashing against her. Drowning, it is so easy to when once didn't know what they were playing with.

From afar, Himemiya was serene and nice and good, she was smiley. But it was far from good, she acted voracious, angry and mean. As though she were trying to forget a burden bestowed upon those dainty shoulders, the graceful neck… and moving upwards, a face so beautiful it steals her breath away. Pink sculpted lips are curled into a smirk, Himeko's eyes widens marginally before she blushes and looks down. She caught the look in those eyes, it promised dark erotic happenings… after their attending to the party Himemiya forced her to.

Why couldn't she shut down her heart and emotions whenever? It would make life easier to live. Yet her heart pounds madly, her body numb and mind blank when a body straddles her down and lips smash against her own. A sublime connection, Himeko whimpers as a hand enfolds her left breast, nimble fingers tug at her nipple and full lips splash a path down her throat, teeth nip at her collarbone before the neglected breast of her right is surrounded by a hot wet heat, a pliant tongue plays with her, avoiding the area where it aches.

The Himemiya's body lies between her legs, shapely thighs press against her pubic mound. Himeko whimpers, her breath hitching every once in a while 'Gods… Chikane… no wonder you make me burn in places that shouldn't ever have to. You're my deepest temptation yet.' And she is reminded of the time.

"We… should g-get –oh! Chikane! Don't do that… we have to be prepared…" Himeko squeaks out, but her arms pull her in closer, she doesn't want that mouth to ever be apart from her breast.

"You're right…" Himemiya, the passionate possessive lover, is gone. The flush of her cheeks, is gone. As though her desire went away as fast as it came, at this, Himeko feels her heart drop to her stomachs' pits, being sucked into the darkness. She knows it's hopeless to try and draw her in as a love interest, but Himeko doesn't stop the thought of their relationship turning into more. But the despondent feeling has vanished when she realizes Himemiya's eyes are on her. That hunger still lurking in those dark depths and she shivers in delight –she wouldn't mind being taken until incoherency.

'I'm sorry, God, for feeling this way. Society says its shame, but what do you say? I love her… like I should a man but even if it is a sin; I won't ever forget this feeling. And I don't care what the world thinks.' She closes her eyes, fatigue washing over her. She wonders, for the moment, how her parents are in Tokyo –are they missing her as she misses them? Himeko feels small stings on her nose and knows she is going to cry –in front of Himemiya, no less. She held the sob back from racking her body, and gulps the sadness down. Deep down, she curses her family's poorness. Sometimes, she thought back then, it was hate, but now the world is clearing up with no clouds and no sun, she knows it is only the loathing of Himemiya's riches, who could throw away people like toys –and Himeko feels like she is no different either after realizing this.

"What am I going to wear?" Her voice is softly calm, the barest hints of caring what she would wear. Absent-mindedly, her fingers button up her blouse, ignoring the frown on those full lips.  
>Himemiya's fingers snap the sound echoes off the walls, and instantly, a honey-blonde maid in beside her. Her amber eyes scrutinize Himeko, as though she is a species instinct.<p>

"Otoha, please measure Himeko-san first before modifying one of my dresses."

Himeko inwardly bristles at the tone, feeling almost insignificant.

"Yes, Ojou-sama," seemingly young maid is gone, before Himeko feels arms wrap around her waist and lips place a chaste kiss on her neck.

"Forgive me for being so inconsiderate." There is no sound when the Himemiya's body heat is gone. Himeko sits there, in shock. Had Chikane… apologized? Himeko shook her head, but… the words were utmost sincere.

Otoha is back, with yellow measuring tape and a fierce look on her face, "Stand up." No please yet Himeko obeys. She tilts her head to the side, this woman didn't take no for an answer without a fight and from seeing the determination blazing in those eye, she is a hard-headed maid.

Himeko mentally sighs, why had her parents sent her here for? All she knew of was that her parents received a letter one morning she went to fetch the newspaper. The next day, she was naïve to believe they were sad when they pushed a ticket into her hand and drove her to the train station. Only giving her a large luggage bag to pull around before they hastily hugged her good-bye and left, they left her behind as though she were a curse.

Then, Himeko is pulled out of her daze by a needle prickling her like a thorn.

"Sorry for that, you are quite petite." Himeko nods, clasping her hands in front of her so Otoha could adjust the sides without interruption. She could smell honeysuckle in the air, before she thinks it must be from Otoha. It is fitting, though.

For an hour, she stands in the same spot, not one inch she moved. Even if her legs protest and feet ache, Himeko distracts herself by looking at Otoha, who is the head maid as she said once to break the silence while she altered the shoulder cuffs. Otoha boasted that she knew Himemiya since childhood, that she is her right hand assistant and trusted confident. Himeko, at that statement, feels jealousy.

When the measurements are done, Himeko sighs in relief, stretching her muscles and arching her back to release the tension in her back. 'Finally, I can relax…' Himeko thinks but she wonders where Himemiya went after her unusual behaviour, then her stomach rumbles to remind her that she hadn't ate breakfast yet.

A pang of wondering hits her, 'where is she?' Usually, Himemiya was near no matter what… her heart aches. Himemiya always is a puzzle.

"I see you're done," there was a pregnant pause, "…after you eat, we'll leave." Himemiya curtly said. It was polite, but Himeko only turned to see dark hair whipping around the corner. She longingly stares at where her housemate once was, feeling a shallow sting of pain to her heart.

Himeko wants to run after Himemiya, but it is no use crying over spilt milk, as once said. She slumps against the wall, defeated and lost at what to do. Himemiya is hard to please. At least… it seems that way.

For fifteen minutes, Himeko stays there, on the floor. The lights of the corridor are dim; she is in deep thinking when a hand lays on her shoulder. As she blinks, her sight is focused on one stunning Himemiya. Wearing a sinuous and casual black gown, obviously, her disinterest in how she looks signals that this gala is less than important.

Where Himemiya was the one taking her over and over, it is Himeko that feels the desire settle low in her stomach and being the one to do the ravishing. But she feels helpless longing as her hand outstretches to see if it is a mirage, her face of awe and sadness. Himeko touches the smooth skin bare to the world; her hand cups a cheek as she leans in to place a ghosting kiss. She feels a shiver from the Himemiya. Those eyes –that hide behind the angry storm– are clear, deep, like in her dreams, with emotions. She sobs, wrapping her arms around Himemiya's neck and pulling her closer.

A chuckle, soft and charming, ring in her ear, hot breaths spread over the shell of her ear. "We have to get you… dressed." The tenor voice drops an octave; Himeko feels her body react instantly, wet and ready. Fingers slide under her shorts from this morning, and cup her hot sex, tracing the delicate outline of her labia, causing her breath to hitch and stutter. Arms lift her bridal style, and she blushes, burying her nose in the Himemiya's long hair, and drops a kiss on her pulse point, keen ears hear the sharp inhale. And Himeko grins.

Before she could blink, she is pushed against the door, her legs dangling and her lips are connecting in a harsh kiss, it should hurt –but it turns her on only more. Everywhere the slender hands touch, a fire blazes after.

She doesn't remember what happened, when she awakes. Only that she feels a delicious ache in her nether regions, that she is sated… that she is wearing a gown. Stopping above her knees and hugging her hips, it is comfortable to move in before she notices the draft to her sex.

'That Himemiya… she took my underwear!' Sighing, Himeko sits up and treks downstairs to grab a bagel and head to where the limousine sits. The chauffeur opens the door, briefly gazing at her when she shudders. No one can look at her that way but Himemiya. Himeko nods, and sits down hastily. Beside her, Himemiya stares out the black tinted windows, in a thoughtful position before she speaks, head turning. "You simply look exquisite… good enough to be my dessert." Himeko blushes, unused to being complimented.

"But do remember you belong to me, my Himeko." Her voice caresses her name while her eyes stare at her coldly, momentarily flashing with lust. Himeko could get drunk off of her voice.

'How awkward…' She shifts, wondering how this ball will turn out… for the better or worst?

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued…<strong>


End file.
